real_girls_on_the_islandfandomcom-20200215-history
Your Betrayal Stings That Much More
is the sixth episode of Survivor: Socotra. Summary Qawiun Everyone gets back to camp and Ocean is pissed. Ocean asks what happened at tribal and Iris says she decided to vote out Walter. Ocean asks why she did something so dumb and Iris says she was helping the tribe by putting an end to her and Walter's schemes. Ocean asks what she's talking about and Iris announces to the whole tribe how Ocean and Walter sabotaged Aspen's game with instigating fights. She explains how Walter took his own necklace and planted it in Aspen's bag, how Walter handed Aspen a nail purposely so he'd hurt his hand on it and get mad, and how they tried making Aspen the villain to get him out and it would've worked if Iris didn't stop it. Everyone is shocked and Ocean storms off to the beach and sleeps there for the night. Iris, Farrah, Geoff and Monika are talking and Iris apologizes for not telling the others about her decision to vote Walter but it was very last minute and Geoff says it's fine and that it was probably the right choice considering Ocean and Walter's schemes. Monika asks when Ocean told Iris about their instigating and Iris says it was right after Ocean showed her around the camp. Aspen, Farrah, Geoff and Monika are talking and Farrah apologizes to Aspen for almost getting him out beause of Ocean and Walter. Aspen says it's fine and he's just glad to still be in because of Iris. Monika says she's glad Iris mde the move but still found it very sketchy that she was fine going behind everyones backs to do that and Geoff agrees, saying she can't be trusted too much. Damagh Norman and Victor are talking and getting to know each other very well. They connect a lot and have a lot in common. Victor asks Norman about his life and Norman asks Victor the same and they have a great time talking. Norman says how he's usually awkward in conversations but hasn't felt awkward at all and Victor talks about how easy it is to talk to Norman. Elissa walks up and asks if she can borrow Victor for a minute to make some rice and the two walk over to the fire pit. Elissa just looks at Victor smiling and Victor is confused. Elissa tells Victor he likes Norman and Victor laughs and asks what she means. Elissa says Victor totally has a crush on Norman and Victor starts blushing and tells Elissa not to tell anyone and she says she would never. Elissa says how cute it is and Victor laughs, saying he hopes Norman feels the same but isn't sure and Elissa rolls her eyes and says he obviously does. Patty and Stacey are talking and Stacey says they need to try to get Elissa and Victor on their side. Patty says Elissa seems like a dumb social player so she'll probably just form a connection with her to make her want to work with them and Stacey says that's a good plan. Stacey says she's worried about Victor and Norman being close and Patty says as long as they have Elissa they don't need Victor. Challenge The challenge is played and Damagh wins immunity. Qawiun will attend tribal council again. Qawiun The tribe gets back to camp feeling defeated, especially Iris who jokes saying she can't seem to catch a break in challenges and the tribe laughs except for Ocean. Iris and Aspen go off together and Aspen thanks her for saving him last tribal and Iris says she knew it was the right move to make. Aspen says he wants to repay the favor and it seems like it's probably Ocean or Iris going so he's gonna push for Ocean to go. Iris asks if her name was just brought up by Ocean and Aspen tells her that Monika doesn't really trust her due to tribal and Iris thanks Aspen for letting her know. Ocean is walking with Farrah, Geoff and Monika and says that her and Walter did instigate some stuff but it was only Walter actually doing it and she still feels like she's more trustworthy than Iris. Monika says it's hard to trust either of them and Ocean says they've known her for 18 days while they've known Iris for 6 and in those 6 days Iris has already betrayed them. Farrah says they'll talk it through with Aspen and Ocean says she understands. Iris notices everybody talking with one another except for Aspen who is taking a nap so she sneaks off into the forest to look for an idol. She already knows what to look for so she feels pretty confident that she can find another one. She searches for a little while and sees a weird looking tree, and after investigating it she finds an idol. She quietly celebrates the fact that she now has two idols already. Aspen is talking with Farrah, Geoff and Monika and he says he thinks Iris should stay. Farrah asks why and Aspen says that both of them proved to be disloyal, but Iris' disloyalty was to help the group as a whole whereas Ocean's disloyalty was to just help herself and Walter which in his eyes makes it more selfish. Geoff says that's true and Monika says she's still unsure because they've known Ocean for a lot longer and Iris has more connections than her. Tribal Council Jeff asks Ocean about the last tribal council shocking everybody and Ocean says a split vote plan was put into place to send Aspen home, but Iris decided to flip on it last minute and send home Walter. Jeff asks why Iris did this and Iris talks about Walter and Ocean tricking the tribe into sending home Aspen and how she didn't want their plan to be successful and she wanted to have the tribe know about Ocean's instigating. Jeff asks Farrah about the response and Farrah says it was shocking hearing Ocean did that, but Iris also lied to the tribe by saving Aspen so neither girl is very loyal in anybodies eyes. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Ocean. Iris. That's one vote Ocean, one vote Iris. Iris looks confident while Ocean looks determined. Ocean. Ocean scoffs and rolls her eyes. Ocean. That's three votes Ocean, one vote Iris. Fifth person voted out of Survivor: Socotra... Ocean (5-1) Ocean gets up, pissed, and tells everyone they're letting Iris get away with lying to all of them. Iris tells Ocean she hopes she enjoys the prejury trip and Ocean angrily grabs her torch and flips off Iris. Ocean gets her torch snuffed and walks out quickly. Iris looks over at Aspen and thanks him and he smiles. Votes Aspen voted Ocean: "You tried ruining my game and getting me out but Iris caused it to backfire so it's a no brainer that I'm keeping her over you." Farrah voted Ocean: "We have known you for 12 days more than we've known Iris, and that's why your betrayal stings that much more. You screwed up girl, see ya." Geoff voted Ocean: "You're a tough girl and I don't think this is the best for challenges but I just can't trust you moving forward as much as I can trust Iris. You really shouldn't have tried scheming just to save Walter." Iris voted Ocean: "You are honestly terrible at playing this game. You never should have trusted me enough to tell me you and Walter's schemes because now I've gotten both of you out and I barely even had to lift a finger." Monika voted Ocean: "I'm still torn between if this is the right move or not but I think your betrayal was a lot more selfish than Iris' was so I'm gonna go with the group decision and vote you out tonight." Ocean voted Iris: "You went from one of my favorites on this tribe to my least favorite so fast I'm impressed. You are unbearable to be around and hopefully the tribe makes the right decision and sends your Regina George ass home tonight." Final Words "These people are idiots. Iris is a new girl to the tribe, blindsided them the first chance she could, and they still somehow trust her more than me who wasn't even the main one instigating between Aspen and Walter. They're all awful players and I honestly hope Iris wins since she has played them all for fools so easily." - Ocean, 13th Place